The East Quadrant
The East Quadrant 965330ba380eb9724bea9f69473f3f7e.png https://i.gyazo.com/33b9743fcaf32420d9584a8330df1cb4.png The East Quadrant is stretching from the quiet, rich lands of the Golden Kin, to the bustling coastal trade cities of The current Dynasty. The East Quadrant has been a beacon of light and culture for centuries. More than a dozen dynasties have ruled since it was founded under the leadership of Emperor Shun Liang, and each has been more glorious than its predecessor. Not that the land is always peaceful, but the current Emperor, Emperor Kong Liang, has turned turmoil to harmony in the eyes of his people. His dynasty is called the Yumao Dynasty. And his Kingdom resides in the Captial of the East Quadrant known as The Fenghuang Diguo https://i.gyazo.com/a73fe6b68064119a4806285b641f4c6b.png where the Emperor and his family currently live. This is one of the very few Quadrants that aren't overrun with demons killing each other type activity. Due to the current empire, most of its wealth has been won by trade. However, they are extremely formidable. One demon by the name of Hu Shen https://i.gyazo.com/13070b2053561b8dab5a10d67c577022.png https://i.gyazo.com/c1229abbbd9597c320923c01c93298f4.png Is said to live here, where he protects the royal family as a bodyguard. He's an extremely powerful tiger warrior that was one of the leading generals for the east quadrant. At first he worked for the west quadrant, only for them to betray him. Making him switch over after the first 3000 years in the war. Its said that his martial skill was rivaled by no other in the quadrant, and its said that his power rivals that of even of the Daiyokai in the west quadrant. https://i.gyazo.com/2e83ea426a0067936c189d3294b48059.png Yokai, Demons, and Mortals ( Human ) coexist within this quadrant, mostly in harmony. Killing is against the Law in Fenghuang Diguo, regardless of race and status. https://i.gyazo.com/95633317f08659d5c247937e7e9f79e6.png The military of the Yumao Dynasty is the body primarily responsible for the defense of the East Quadrant. It consists of an army, navy, air force, and several specialized divisions. It is considered to be one of the most powerful armed forces in the world, as demonstrated by its ability to stave off assaults from the more sophisticated Nobu Empire forces for the majority of the Nirvana Stone War. https://i.gyazo.com/dcfca3fed3b6119eee968cb88df580f5.png The East Monarch is the constitutional commander-in-chief, although, during the War, the monarchy's power was extremely limited. The main commanding authority is the Council of Five, which is an assembly of five senior generals who oversee the war effort from Fenghuang Diguo . The Yumao Dynasty military forces are greater in number and battle strategy but technologically inferior to those of the Nobu Empire along with their powerful orc/oni berserker quadrants. The Yumao Dynasty was usually able to counter the attacks of the Nobu Empire through various tactics and a stalwart defense; however, the latter was still successful in its invasion when the Yumao Dynasty got there hands on the Stone in the last battle of the 5000 year war, and subsequent colonization of several areas of the mainland during the War.Despite these setbacks, the Yumao Dynasty still fielded a largely competent and determined force of soldiers up until its defeat in the Coup of Yumao Dynasty, when only a few small pockets of resistance were left to continue the fight. One Resistance fighter ( Whom is now the current Emperor of The East Quad. ) Was the one who turn the tide of the war. Pulling the Kingdom into victory. Misc Locations *The town of Silent Gultch *Black Seed Village *Holden's Reach Category:Information Category:Location